bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruthless
Ruthless is Titan's and Artful's son. He is enthusiastic lion, and has taken a liking to Fearless, much to his father's dismay. Personality and traits Despite its namesake, Ruthless's name is ironic, as he is enthusiastic, kind, and far from ruthless. His parents gave him his name before he was old enough to have one, due to his father's lack of honor and respect for the pride law, along with his arrogance. His parents expected him to grow up to become a ruthless successor to Titanpride, as lion cubs are traditionally named after their personality and traits after a certain age. Unlike Titan, Ruthless is also kindhearted and values life. He was also innocent due to his young age and lacks his father's brutality. As an adolescent, he went as far to betray his pride by meeting up with Fearless in order to inform the latter about Titanpride. Biography Broken Pride Coming soon Code of Honor Coming soon Blood and Bone When Fearless sneaks into Titanpride to rescue Valor, Ruthless unintentionally serves as an obstacle for Fearless when he unintentionally gives away the latter’s position. When Titan and Artful confront Fearless for intruding on their territory, Ruthless defends Fearless by telling his parents that Fearless shouldn't be punished because he'd done nothing wrong. Shifting Shadows It’s revealed that Ruthless has been meeting with Fearless in Loyal's old den. There, he admits to Fearless that his mother and father have been ignoring him lately, instead focusing on his younger sister, Menace. He also tells Fearless that he thinks Titanpride is getting suspicious of their meetings. Then, on their next meeting, Titan and his friends had hurt Ruthless, before following him to the meeting place. When Fearless arrives for the meeting, Ruthless yells a warning to Fearless, before Titan and his friends attack. In the end, their able to get out of there, and he joins Fearless in Fearlesspride. But, his time in Fearless pride is short lived, for Fearless gives his pride to Mighty, and it is renamed Mightypride. When Fearless leaves, Keen and Ruthless go with him. Then, while wandering the lands, they encounter some old Steadfastpride members on there way back from the attack on the bull elephants. They inform Ruthless that his mother, Artful, is dead, and his sister is also most likely dead. Ruthless is clearly distressed, and then, the Steadfastpride lions tell them that Titan’s next plan was go out and kill Mighty. The the three of then run off to find Mighty and warn him, but on the way, they discover Sky Strider stuck in mud, who was sinking fast. On her back was Menace, Nimble, and Lively. Ruthless is relieved to see his sister is alive, but knew they need to get the three cubs down. So, the cubs managed to walk down Sky's trunk. The next thing was to get Sky out. Nearby, they spotted a tree, which had a branch long enough to pull Sky out of the mud. However, the tree wasn't strong enough to support Fearless, but it could support Ruthless. So, Ruthless climbed up the tree, and walked shakily across the branch, until it had bent down far enough for Sky to pull her self out. The Spirit-Eaters Coming soon Trivia * Ruthless's name means lack of pity or compassion for others, although this is ironic, because he is quite the opposite. * If Titan followed traditional cub names, Ruthless would've been originally named Artfulcub. ** And so would his sister, Menace. * He was at least a few weeks old when he was first introduced. ** Now, he is currently an adolescent. * Ruthless is the cub of a pride leader. Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Characters Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Lions with illegal names Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Living Males Category:Mammals Category:Lions Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters